The Little Flower
by Lea Louder
Summary: The shower, her hair, her breakfast! Almost everything is going wrong for Marinette Dupang-Chang today, until someone brightens up her day with a special gift.


***please read authors Note at the end of the story***

Marinette's phone buzzed loudly as the clock hit 7 AM. She groaned from under her warm, fluffy blanket in search of her phone to turn off the violent buzzing. Once the alarm was off, she sat up and stretched her arms. She slowly stood up and walked down the stairs that lead to her bed. She pulled out a pair of light pink jeans that where pre folded at the ankles from her drawer, and a white T-shirt with a floral design along with a grey blazer from her closet. She also grabbed a white, fluffy towel and headed toward her bathroom. Once inside, she twisted the levers from left, to right, to left again until the water was at her perfect temperature. She released her messy, bedhead, pigtails from their hair ties, and undressed getting inside the shower. Exactly 3 seconds went by and the once warm water turned ice cold. She quickly jumped and arched her back in attempt to get out of the freezing liquid. She tried to turn the levers to make the water hotter, but it didn't work. Someone must have used up all the hot water. "Great." She thought to herself as she was forced to bathe in the icy cold water. Once she was out, she wrapped herself in the warm towel. When she was dry, she got dressed and grabbed her brush. She yanked on her damp hair in attempt to get all the tangles out. Large chunks of her dark hair came off with the brush. "Ugh!" she said to herself. Once her hair was as detangled as possible, she potted it into two. She grabbed her black hair tie and stretched it over a portion of her hair. _Snap!_ When she looked at what had made that sound, she saw that her hair tie had broken. She searched her small bathroom for another scrunchie but was left with no luck. Marinette growled in anger. Only having one hair tie, she knew she couldn't do her usual low pigtails so; she just left her hair down. She left the sleepy kwami on her pillow as she slightly stomped down to her trap door and down the stairs to her kitchen. There, her mother was drinking her coffee and spreading cream cheese on a bagel she was preparing for Marinette. She smiled seeing her daughter come down the stairs.

"Good morning, sweetheart!" she said with a hint of joy in her voice. Marinette smiled at her mom's kind voice.

"Morning" she responded. She sat on the high stool that was pushed in by the breakfast nook. Her mom set the plate with two freshly coated bagels in front of her. Marinette licked her lips as she was about to dig in, but then she remembered that she needed a drink so She got up and walked to the fridge. She reached for the milk and started to poor it into a glass cut that she had gotten a few seconds before. The chunky milk slowly got poured into the cup. Wait. Chunky? Marinette knew that the milk was not supposed to be chunky. "Ugh! Great!" she complained as she saw that the milk was spoiled. She spilled the rest of the smelly milk into the sink and sat down in disappointment. What was she going to drink now? Nothing. By the time she was finished with her beverage free breakfast, she saw that it was already 7:42 Am. Marinette screeched knowing that she might miss the bus. She ran upstairs and grabbed her bag, and purse which held Tiki. She ran out the door as she said "Bye mom!" and ran into the bakery. She kissed her father's cheek and said bye to him as well. She zoomed out the door seeing the big, yellow, school bus at her stop leave. She tried to chase the bus only to lose it. She growled in frustration. Looks like she was walking to school today. As she slowed down her pace, a car zoomed pass her and splashed water from a nearby puddle all over Marinette. Marinette screamed at the sudden surprise. "WHY ME?!" she knew that she was going to need more than just a change to get cleaned up. She would have to take another shower in that freezing cold water. She definitely didn't want to go through that again and if she went back, she was going to be late. She was just going to have to deal with it. She continued to walk to school in her now soggy clothes. When she reached the school building, the bell rang as if on que. She went inside her homeroom class and sat in her usual spot behind Adrian and next to Alya. Her Best friend recoiled as she saw Marinette plop down next to her being super damped.

"What happened to you?!" Alya asked her in shock. Marinette sighed in defeat and explained to Alya about missing the bus and the car that had splashed her. Alya reached into her bag, and pulled out a big, grey sweatshirt that read "PARIS" in a blue colored fount in all caps and handed it over to Marinette. "Here," She said "you're going to get a cold." Marinette smiled at Alya's kind gesture as she took the sweater.

"Thanks! What did I do to deserve a friend like you?" she asked with a smile getting a small giggle from Alya.

"No problem" she responded as Marinette slid the hoodie over her head and on to her body. It was kinda big on her, but that was ok to Marinette. As class started, the students wrote on their notebooks and papers quick notes of the lesson. All except Marinette Dupang-Chang who was too busy day dreaming about Adrian. She pictured him asking her to design an outfit for his next photoshoot and asking her to be his girlfriend. Sure it was a bit cheesy, but it made her happy to think about it. Her thoughts where immediately cut short as the first bell rang. She gathered all of her supplies that where on her desk and put them into her school bag. She stood up and began to walk down the steps of the classroom to leave, but was tripped by Chloe and fell. An annoyingly high pitched laugh was heard from both Sabrina and The blond rich girl. Marinette clenched her fist and gritted her teeth as she herd the two cackling.

"Sorry," She said in a sarcastic voice. "Didn't notice you there. It's like you where _invisible_!" she said making herself and the red head laugh even more. Before Marinette could say anything, Adrian had stepped beside her and helped her up by offering his hand.

"Not Funny Chloe!" he said to the girl who was practically dying of laughter from her own words. She stopped her laughing hearing him say that.

"Adrikins, do you honestly have to be such a stick in the mud?!" she asked a bit annoyed. He simply rolled his eyes, and returned his gaze back to Marinette who he still was holding on to by her hand.

"Are you alright?" he asked her concerned. Marinette's cheeks went red as he asked her.

"Um Y-yea. T-thanks for helping m-me up." She said shyly

"Anytime. Chloe can be a real jerk at times." He said as if the girl wasn't still next to him.

"Hey!" she shouted pretty loudly. Again, Adrien ignored her and smiled as Marinette laughed to his comment. He then tilted his head to the side as he examined the dark haired girl.

"Did you do something different to your hair? Oh! You have it down today. It looks pretty on you like that. Not that the pigtails aren't pretty." He said shyly slightly blushing as his hand rubbed the back of his neck. She was shocked at his comment and her face immediately turned red.

"T-t-thanks!" she said forcefully in a rather high pitched voice. Not an annoying one like Chloe's though. More of a happy and excited voice. He giggled as she smiled brightly. By this point, they had walked out of the classroom and were outside. He bent down and picked a flower out of the ground and handed it to Marinette. She took the light pink flower that faded into a darker Pink at the tips of the petals. It was about the size of her hand. She was as red as a firetruck at this point. "It's Beautiful!" she said.

"Just like you." He replied softly. Her heart stopped. She had dreamed of this day and it was finally here. She didn't know how to respond so she just stood there in shock, eyes wide opened. "See you in class" He said Waving to her and walking off to another classroom. Alya ran up to Marinette squealing seeing what had just taken place. Maybe this not so lucky day was turning around for her.

A/N: Hello everyone. Thank you sooo much for reading my short story. This is my first Miraculous Lady bug Fanfic. I hope you enjoyed this short Adrienette fic. Please let me know if there is anything that could have made it better and if you would like more short stories like these. I do plan on writing more stories so let me know if you have any ideas on what I should wright about next. Au Revoir!


End file.
